Kagome: Her true self
by Falcoskater
Summary: Kagome reveles how she is, how will the others take it? How does Sesshomaru fit in? Can they defeat Naraku? Find out inside. Rating may go up. Crossover KagomeSesshomaru on HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

There was a prophesy amongst the gods and Kami. It went like this: There will be a child born. She will be the heir of the Central Lands. She will be an Inu-miko; she will also be a guardian, Kami, goddess, an angel and a fallen angel. She will be the most powerful being to ever walk this earth. One day she and her mother will disappear only to return in 15 years. Her name is Kagome Hirishi.

Begging of the story

'Inu-Yasha has been gone a long time and I think Kikyo is around here. Also I remember my childhood.' Kagome thought "Guys I'm going to look for Inu-Yasha", Kagome said.

"Be careful Lady Kagome." Killia said telepathically.

"Don't worry I will", Kagome responded telepathically.

"Kagome…we saw Kikyo wander by a little bit ago." Miroku said uncertainly

"And you didn't tell me because?" Kagome asked in expiration

"We didn't want you to feel sad." Shippo said sadly.

"I'm going to find Kikyo and Inu-Yasha." Kagome said determinedly

She went in the direction that Inu-Yasha went. Soon enough she came to a clearing, Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were there.

"Inu-Yasha, do you love my copy more than me?" Kikyo asked.

Inu-Yasha responded, "No."

"Why do you keep my copy around then?" Kikyo asked knowing full well that Kagome was there watching.

"She is just a shard detector to me. I don't care about her at all." Inu-Yasha responded instantly.

"Then why do you tell me you care for me if I'm just a shard detector", Kagome asked.

"Kagome I didn't mean it!" Inu-Yasha said trying to get Kagome to believe him.

"You can go with your dead clay pot for all I care! You are so dense. You can't even remember some one who protected you as a pup!" Kagome yelled.

"You can go home Kagome! If I ever see you again and if it's not battling Naraku I will kill you! Now GO!" Inu-Yasha said calmly.

Kagome said coldly, "Fine I will."

Kagome went back to camp, got Shippo, her stuff and said good-bye to her friends. She left to go look for Sesshomaru. She transformed into her true form and hid her sent and aura. A bit later she found Sesshomaru.

"Sessho do you remember me?" Kagome asked as she came out of the bush.

"Yes I do, Gome." Sesshomaru answered, "I thought you would never remember."

"Well I do and my promise still is true. I still want to be your mate." Kagome answered.

"Sessho?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome said, "Could you train me? I haven't had proper training."

"Of course, I will. Do you have any training with a sword?" Sesshomaru asked

"A little bit. My mom (Moridikio) got me some training, but my instructor lost all the art of fighting. Sango, the demon exterminator I used to travel with, and Miroku, the monk I used to travel with, were teaching me how to defend my self." Kagome explained.

"We will go to the Western Lands castle. I will train you personally there." Sesshomaru said "it would do us good if you transformed back to your human appearance. My half-breed of a brother is coming."

"I need to get out of here now!" Kagome said as she started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked as he brought her into his arms.

"H…he said if he ever saw me again unless if it was on the battle field against Naraku he would kill me." Kagome explained.

"If he ever touches what is mine, I will kill him." Sesshomaru said.

Just before the Inu-tatchi came through the trees, Kagome changed back to her human form for her demon form.

"What are you doing with him, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"What she is doing with me is none of your concern, half-breed." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he pushed Kagome behind him.

"It's ok Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she came to stand beside him and gaining confidence from him, "You don't need to know what I'm doing, haynou. You just think I am a jewel detector. I'm more than that."

'Wonder if Sesshomaru will allow me to bring Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Killia and Kirria to his house. If he does they can train with me and on their own. They need to get away from HIM' Kagome thought.

'Yes they can come' was the answer Sesshomaru gave telepathically.

'Thanks' she responded telepathically.

"Guys…" Kagome started, "do you want to come with me and Sesshomaru?"

"Sure why not." Sango said.

"Everyone can come except Inu-Yasha" Kagome said so coldly that everyone except Sesshomaru and herself shivered. Sesshomaru didn't because he has good control of his body, but at that time it took all of his control not to shiver.

"Can we go now?" Shippo asked impatiently.

"Of course my pup." Kagome said normally. So they all set out to go to the Western lands castle. Inu-Yasha went to look for Kikyo.

After traveling for a few days they reached the western castle.

"This is huge!" Sango exclaimed

"This is the smallest one" Sesshomaru said, "You will have your own rooms. The kit will be sharing with Rin, my ward. The monk and demon slayer will have rooms that are joined, and Kagome will have the room next to mine."

"Why does Kagome have the room next to yours?" Shippo asked.

"Because I have to protect her from InuYasha." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh" Shippo said. Then a servant came to show Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to their rooms.

"Where is Killia going to stay?" asked Kagome.

"She can choose where she wants to stay." Sesshomaru answered.

"Can you show my room, and then we can train after I change." Kagome said.

"Fallow me" Sesshomaru said. So Kagome fallowed Sesshomaru as he started to walk away.

"Here is your room" Sesshomaru said, "We share a balcony. You have your own hot springs"

"Ok. Thanks. I'll be out in about 15-20 min. ok?" Kagome said.

"Sure. I'll be in my study." Said Sesshomaru, "I hope you can make it there your self. It's the same layout as your father's house."

"So I go down the hall to my right, turn left into the living room, up the stairs and down the hall to the last door on my right. Right?" stated Kagome.

"Correct" was the answer she got. She went into her room to bathe and change into her fighting Kimono.

_5 minutes later_

Kagome got out of the hot springs and got into her fighting Kimono. It was white and had blue flowers on it; because it was a fighting Kimono it was skintight. Kagome opened her door and went to Sesshomaru's study. When she got there she knocked on the door and before any one could say 'enter' Kagome had walked into the room.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it is time for me to train you." Sesshomaru responded. So Kagome and Sesshomaru went out to the dojo in the gardens. The dojo was big enough for Sesshomaru to transform into his big white dog form. Kagome and Sesshomaru trained for about 4 hours. By the time they were done Kagome was as good as Sesshomaru. Kagome had also improved her other powers also in that time. She was a really fast learner.

Sesshomaru and Kagome went back up to the castle. When they got there they got Sango and Miroku. They asked them if they wanted to go find Inu-Yasha so that if Naraku came they could have the finial battle then and not later.

"Sure" Miroku said, "But if Inu-Yasha tries to hurt you, you aren't allowed to be by your self with him. Ok?"

"I wouldn't expect any thing less" Kagome said.

So they set out to find Inu-Yasha and Naraku. Shippo was left at the castle with Rin where they both would be safe.

They found Inu-Yasha but Kikyo was with him.

"Kagome, do you forget what I told you?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"No. I don't think any one here will let you near enough to hurt me except for the dead clay pot." Kagome answered.

"They would have to let me near you, as I'm the leader of this group" Inu-Yasha countered, "We've found 5 shards." Kagome started to call the shards to her silently. The shards went to Kagome from Kikyo.

"How did she do that?" Kikyo whined to Inu-Yasha.

"The Shikon-no-tama is part of me." Kagome answered. "It calls to me as my soul calls to it."

"She didn't ask you wench! Any ways I don't believe it is a part of you; you're too weak for that to be part of you. If it was you would be really powerful!" Inu-Yasha said as he ran at Kagome with his claws out in front of him. Killia picked up Kagome as she pushed Sango and Miroku out of the way. Sesshomaru grabbed Inu-Yasha by the neck as he passed him. Sesshomaru held Inu-Yasha up in the air as he said, "Don't try to hurt what is mine or your life will be mine!" As Sesshomaru said this Kikyo aimed an arrow at Sesshomaru and Kagome saw it. Kagome sent a little stream of power at Kikyo, just enough to shock her. Killia put Kagome down at her request. Kagome than ran past Sesshomaru and grabbed 'Tenseiga'. She than ran at Kikyo. She put the sword at her neck.

"That is the healing sword, it can't hurt me" Kikyo said.

"Oh yes it can if I put my powers into it" Kagome said.

'Calm down koi.' Sesshomaru said mentally. At that Kagome calmed down and returned the sword. While this was happening Miroku had put his hand on the beads that covered the air void in his hand, Sango had her boomerang ready to throw.

"Guys put down your weapons now" Kagome said as her aura changed to its true aura. Everyone but Sesshomaru backed up from Kagome. Her aura demanded that she be listened to.

"Who are you and what did you do the weak Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I always hid my aura" Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as her aura calmed down.

"Who are you really?" Miroku asked.

"Oh. I'm an Inu demon-miko- Kami- Goddess- Guardian- angel- fallen angel and the heir to the Central Lands." Said Kagome.

"Do you want us to call you milady?" Miroku asked.

"No" was the answer he got. Kagome then erased the memories of Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Kikyo. "Let's go to the Central lands. Inu-Yasha you can come but you and Kikyo don't try to kill any one in this group. Ok?"

"FINE!" Inu-Yasha muttered.

"SIT!" Kagome said, more like spat.

After a while they all got to Kagome's dad's castle. They had the same sleeping arrangements as before, Inu-Yasha and Kikyo shared a room; Kagome insisted that Sesshomaru share a room with her.

"Everyone I sense Naraku!" Kagome yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they got to where Kagome sensed Naraku, they could only find Kagura.

"DIE" Inu-Yasha yelled. Everyone except Kikyo and Inu-Yasha looked to Kagome and Sesshomaru for the order to attack. Kagome shook her head 'no'. They all respected that.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, "SIT"

THUMP

Kagome then looked like she was praying, she started chanting in the ancient angel language, "Kagura, sister, I Kagome, Daughter of the high angel of Heaven give you your heart and your memories back.'

"Thank you!" Kagura said as she regained her heart and remembered her past.

"No problem. Can you help us?" Kagome asked.

"Of course" Kagura replied.

"What is the plan?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagura will pretend that Naraku still controls her. She will bring Kanna and Kohaku (sp) to us when Naraku won't suspect any thing. I will then free them from Naraku's hold. Then we will go and defeat Naraku." Kagome said, "Do all of you agree with that?"

"Yes" was what every one said except Inu-Yasha and Kikyo.

"Feh, why should I listen to you?" was what Inu-Yasha said. Kagome probed Kikyo's mind because she didn't answer and Kagome didn't trust her at all. Kagome found out that she was a spy for Naraku and she was sleeping with Naraku. No wonder Naraku knew all of their plans since Kikyo came into their group. Kagome erased Kikyo's memory of their plans and told everybody telepathy except for InuYasha not to trust Kikyo and why.

"Let's do this then." Kagome said. They all left then. They headed toward the Saigoku (1). They went to Kaede's village. When they got there Kagome said, "I need to go home for a bit. Sango, Miroku, Killia, Shippo, Rin (they stopped at the central lands' castle on their way by it)? Do you guys want to come with me?" Kagome asked out loud and asked Sesshomaru the same question.

"Sure" was the answer she got both out loud and telepathically. (A/n Sesshomaru and Killia were the only ones to reply telepathically)

"Ok let's go! Inu-Yasha watch over the village with Kikyo and watch her. Kirria!" Kagome said.

"Who's Kirria?" Sango asked.

"I'm Kirria," said Kirria.

"Ahh!" Sango screamed.

"Don't scare them Kirria! You know better!" Kagome chastised. Kagome then gave Sango her memories back. "Thank you" Sango said as she got her memories and powers back. Kikyo then came into the clearing and notched 2 arrows. 1 was pointed at Kagome and the other at Kirria. Sango had her Hiraikotsu ready to throw at Kikyo as Miroku had his hand on his prayer beads, ready to take them off. Killia was ready to fight if she had to. Sesshomaru had his had on Tokigen and his other hand was reading his Dokkaso (2) attack. He was ready to fight to protect his intended mate from Kikyo and any other threats. Kagome was ready to protect her friends and family even if it meant her life. Kirria was ready for Kagome's orders.

"Demon, you won't come any closer if you want your self or Kagome to die." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo? Why are you pointing an arrow at Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"She has _MY _soul. I want it back." Kikyo said.

"Then why are you pointing an arrow at my friend?" Kagome asked, "And if I have your soul, how can I be from this time?"

"YOU'RE not from this time wench!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"I'm sorry to inform you little brother she is from this time." Sesshomaru said defending his intend.

"Kikyo, I would advise you to put down those arrows, I don't want you to get hurt," Kagome said. Then she whispered, "Sister"

"Kirria! NOW" Kagome yelled.

Kirria then shot up into the sky as Kikyo shot her arrows. Kagome using some of her demonic speed ran behind Kikyo and put a dagger to her neck.

"DON'T TRY TO HURT MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY!" Kagome hissed.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome like she was poison.

"You should take your own advice, wench!" Inu-Yasha growled, "Don't hurt my mate!" As all this was happing Inu-Yasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome! Look out!" Sango yelled.

As Sango said that Sesshomaru looked at Inu-Yasha and saw that he was going to hurt HIS intended.

'No one hurts what is mine!' Sesshomaru thought as he charged at Inu-Yasha, with Tokigen out in front of him.

Inu-Yasha didn't block his attach, as a result got a gash across his back. The gash then had Sesshomaru's poison in it.

"WTF?" Inu-Yasha yelled in pain.

"That's what you get for threatening what is mine" Sesshomaru hissed in InuYasha's ear.

Then Sesshomaru told Killia and Kirria to go to the central lands' castle with Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo, as fast as possible. Use the speed that Kagome taught you how to use.

So they left to go to the central lands. Miroku couldn't figure out why they were going to the central lands, no one that he was aware of in their group was royalty except for Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru, and they were of the western lands.

Back with Kagome and the ones that were with her

"Kagome! Release her now!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as she released Kikyo and went over to Sesshomaru.

"That's a good bitch!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled. By the end of that Inu-Yasha was about half way to hell (10020 feet under). Inu-Yasha would wake up in about 2 hours.

"Wench! Please tell me that you just didn't hurt my mate?" Kikyo screeched.

"I think it's time that you got your memories back." Kagome said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kikyo.

"Kikyo, sister, I Kagome daughter of the high angel, heir to the central lands, give you back your power and memories. Use them well." Kagome chanted in the ancient Angel language. As Kagome was saying this Kikyo was surrounded in a bright light. When Kikyo was in that light she transformed into her true self. Her hair was still the same, her clothes were like Sesshomaru's but they were dark blue with pink flowers. Everything else stayed the same. She also had her soul back. Her proper one and Kagome had the rest of her soul back also.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Sango, Miroku, Killia and Kirria

"Why are we going to the central lands?" Miroku asked.

"You'll find out later" Sango, Killia and Kirria said.

"Why are we going so fast? I never knew that Killia could go this fast." Miroku said.

"We are going this fast because we have to get to the Central lands fast." Killia said.

"This isn't our fastest." Kirria said.

"Killia! Kirria! Bank up now!" Sango exclaimed, "Miroku hold on."

So Killia and Kirria banked up when Sango told them to. Just below them there was a youki.

"Where did my meal go?" the youki asked him self.

Sango got out her Hiraikotsu and chopped the demon in half.

"That was close." Killia said.

"What you can talk?" Miroku asked as he snapped out of his surprised state.

"Yes we both can. Now see that castle there?" asked Kirria.

"Yes" said Miroku.

"That is the central lands main castle, my home." Sango said.

So they traveled the rest of the way there in silence. When they got there they were stopped by the guards.

"Who goes there and what business do you have here?" 1 of the guards asked.

"I am Sango, daughter of the lord and lady of the central lands and all it entails." Sango said slightly coolly and in the common youki language so Miroku couldn't understand what she said.

"Milady we are deeply sorry we didn't recognize you. It's just that you've been gone for so long." The guards said in the youki language as well and bowing deep.

"No need to bow. These are my friends Now do you know where the lord is?" Sango asked.

"Yes we do." The guards said, "Would you like us to bring you to him?"

"Yes please." Sango said.

So the guards took them to Sango's father's study. Miroku was quite through all of this because he was in shock of finding out that Sango could speak the youki language. When they got to the study, Sango told the guards they could leave. The guards left. Sango then knocked on the door.

"Enter" someone from the inside said.

So Sango went in. the others fallowed.

"S.S.Sango?" her father stuttered.

"Yes Father it is me." Sango said.

'Sango, you're a demon?" Miroku asked

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Sango shot back.

"No" Miroku said.

"I want you here but why are you here?" her father said after Miroku and Sango stopped bickering, "Who are they?" pointing at Shippo, and Miroku.

"I'm here with my intended and sis' protectors because we needed to come here." Sango said.

"Is your sister in trouble?" her father asked concerned.

"Sort of but she can take care of her self." Sango replied.

"Fine I'll trust you." Her father said.

"Thanks" Sango said.

"Btw who is the man with you?" her father asked.

"Oh! He is my intended. His name is Miroku." Sango said, "Monk watch your hand! It better not go any lower!"

At that Sango's Father started laughing.

"It's not funny. He is a perv." Sango said.

"I see" her Father said.

"It's not my fault. My hand is cursed." Miroku said in his defense.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any 1 from InuYasha or any of the other shows/book I may use, they belong to their respective owners.

Born Under Saturn: Here's your update

Toukitoshi's broken heart: I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

Kimoukai: Here's your update. I'm glad you like my story.

Thanks for all the reviews. If any one is interested I'm looking for a beta. Please pm me if your interested.

On with the story.

Chapter 4.

Back with Kagome

"OMG I'm so sorry Kagome!" Kikyo said.

"It's ok" Kagome said, "While I'm in my second time, could you watch this villiage?"

"Yes" said Kikyo.

"Oh, By the way make sure InuYasha doesn't come through the well." Kagome said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru went towards the well and went through it. When they got out on the other side Kagome said, "Sesshomaru, be careful, the smells and sounds are overwhelming."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sesshomaru said.

Then Kagome and Sesshomaru went out of the well house and into Kagome's house.

"MAMA! I'm home!" Kagome said.

Kagome's mom then came out of the kitchen and saw that Sesshomaru was there with Kagome.

"Mom do you remember Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I do. Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's mom said.

"No need for formalities." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok then."

"Me and Sesshomaru are going to the store to get some things then we're going back to get Sango and them. I'll finish school then go back to defeat Naraku." said Kagome.

"Ok then" Kagome's mom said.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru left to go to the store. They had concealment spells on so no one thought they looked weird. When they got to the store Kagome got treats for every one and some Raman for InuYasha.

"I don't see why you are getting things for the half-breed." Sesshomaru said.

"I get him things because it's in my nature." Kagome responded.

After Kagome purchased those things they went back to Kagome's house.

"MOM we're home." Kagome shouted.

"ok"came the reply.

"we are going back for a bit" kagome said.

"See you in a bit then." Said Kagome's mom.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru went back to the past. Once they were there Kagome said " Rase you half way to my Dad's castle."

"fine you're on." Sesshomaru said.

And with that said they both took off. They were going so fast that to a human it would be like a gust of wind. To a demon it was just a streak of colour and power. They both tied.

"ok lets just run normaly now." Kagome said.

"What are you tired ?" Sesshomaru teased.

"There's the Sesshomaru I know." Kagome said, "And no I'm not tired. Fine let's run the rest of the way."

"ok" Sesshomaru said.

And at that they both left. After about 20min. they got to the central lands castle.

"HALT! Who goes there!" a guard shouted.

"The Lord of the Western lands, Lord Sesshomaru son of InuTashio." stated Sesshomaru.

"And I am Lady Kagome, Daughter of Lady Moridikio, and Lord Tomaru." Kagome stated coolly.

"Come in Milord and milady." The guard said.

The guard opened the gate and Kagome and Sesshomaru went in.

"I can find my way my self." Kagome said to the guard.

"Of coarse milady." replied the guard.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to Lord Tomaru's study. When they got there they heard talking. So Kagome knocked on the door. When she did that all the talking stopped

"Enter" was heard.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru entered and Kagome got bombarded by Sango, Killia, Kirria, and Shippo.

"Kagome is that you?" Kagome's dad asked.

"Yes." came the muffled reply.

"Can you guys please get off?" Kagome asked.

"Oh sorry!" came the reply as they all got off.

"it's ok" said Kagome, " um. Guys want to spend a year in my second time? Till I finish school?"

"YA" came the reply.

"Ok you guys come on then." Kagome said.

That's a chapter. I would write more but I'm not suppose to be on the computer now. Please R&R

Falcoskater


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshy's princess Kagome- I want to spell Killia like this. But thanks for your review.

Alexa ()- I Know it is but I hope you like it.

Ok sorry for not writing in so long…. But I had a huge case of writers block. I have decided that I am going to make this a crossover story with several books, tv shows and possibly other Anime. I have it planed out but if you guys don't want it to be a cross over please just tell me. Also if you guys have any ideas could you please tell me? On with the story.

So Kagome and her friends left the Central Lands' Castle and traveled to the well at basically the speed of light. When they stopped to give Killia and Kirria a little rest,

Miroku said, "Sweet Earth! I never knew Killia could go that fast."

"That's not even how my sister got them to go." Sango said.

"Who is your sister Sango?" asked Miroku.

"I can't tell you right now. Sorry." Sango said while look at him.

"We can't stay here for long." Kagome said as she was looking around, as if there was someone there.

So they all got ready to leave. They got to the well in about 20 min.

"Ok we all can't go together. So gather round." Kagome said.

So they all got together and Kagome teleported them to her time.

"Let's go into the house." Kagome said.

As they were walking everyone except Miroku was basically dieing of the horrid smells and sounds. Everyone concentrated on Kagome's scent and Kagome on Sesshomaru's scent. When they got to the house kagome called out, " MOMMA I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT SOME PEOPLE WITH ME!"

"Ok sweetie you can show them to the guest rooms. I'll be down in a few minutes." replied her mom.

"Ok you guys. Sango, Miroku can you 2 share a room?" Kagome asked.

"As long as he keeps his hands away, I can." Sango said.

"OK then I'll show you 2 your room." Kagome said.

So Kagome showed them their room. It was 2 down from her's.

"Settle in and then come down." Kagome said.

She then got every one their rooms. Rin, Shippo and Sota were sharing, and Sesshomaru and Kagome were sharing her room.

Kagome then sensed familiar auras.

"Why are they here?" Kagome asked her self.

Thank you to all my reviewers! Please tell me if you want me to continue. I also would like some one to be my Beta. I would send you the Chapter before I posted it. Sorry that it is short. Please R&R

Falco Skater


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Downstairs .

"Alice can you tell us what happened to Bella?" asked Sango who was trying to console Alice and Rosalie who were in hysterics.

"Well, Edward and Bella were in there meadow and Jacob Black (at that a few growls were heard from the vampires), a werewolf, tried to get Bella away from Edward. So he jumped at Edward but Bella jumped in front of Edward to protect him. Jacob hit before Edward could move Bella. After that Edward grabbed Bella and ran to our house. Then we came here." Alice said through her sobs.

"Actually Carlisle was the one to get us here. All he had to do was touch his wrist with a bit of his blood and we were transported here. We started running toward Kagome's scent was strongest." Rosalie said.

"Oh My!" exclaimed Sango.

After a bit everyone could feel Kagome's aura starting to expand. Sesshomaru started to go up the stairs because he knew that her beast was starting to takeover because she was so drained.

Then Kagome screamed "Sesshomaru, get in here now!"

Sesshomaru then ran into Kagome's room and held her from behind to calm her down.

"Why did you call him into here?" asked Edward.

"Well I was about to lose control of my beast and if that happened then you would die." Kagome said.

"Kagome is every thing ok?" Sango yelled from down stairs.

Kagome, Sesshomaru and Edward walked down stairs.

"Yes every thing is fine." Kagome said not letting any of her tiredness show.

"How's Bella?" asked Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Sango at the same time.

"She'll wake up soon and she'll be fine." Kagome said.

As Kagome was talking Bella woke up and didn't know where she was but she felt safe so she got up out of the bed she was on and started to walk toward the voices down the stairs. As Bella approached the stairs she wondered if she could get down them with out tripping. So she slowly started going down the stairs. Bella got down the stairs without a problem.

"Ah there's Bella now" Kagome said without looking.

Most of the people there were looking at Kagome like she was crazy because they couldn't figure out how she knew Bella was there because even the vampires couldn't smell her.

"What? I heard her walking around upstairs." Kagome said.

"Bella are you ok?" all of the Cullens and Hales asked Bella.

"Yes I'm fine…" Bella said "now"

"ISABELLA DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN OR IF YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST HAVE ONE OF OUR FAMILY THERE!!!!" Kagome yelled at Bella.

"sorry, I wasn't thinking" Bella said.

End for now tbc.

IF you haven't go back and re-read all the chapters because i re-did them.

Falcoskater


End file.
